1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle pedal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clipless or step-in bicycle pedal having at least one spring biased cleat engaging member.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle pedal.
In recent years, bicycle pedals have been designed for specific purposes such as for pleasure, off road biking, road racing, etc. One particular type of bicycle pedal, which is gaining more popularity, is the step-in or clipless pedal, which releasably engages a cleat secured to the sole of a cyclist's shoe. The clipless pedal has a pedal spindle that can be mounted on the crank of a bicycle, a pedal body that is rotatably supported on this pedal spindle, and a cleat engagement mechanism. In an off road bicycle pedal a cleat engagement mechanism is formed on both sides of the pedal body for engaging a cleat. Road racing pedals, on the other hand, typically only has a cleat engagement mechanism on one side of the pedal body. In either case, in this type of bicycle pedal, the rider steps onto the pedal and the cleat engagement mechanism automatically grips on to the cleat secured to the bottom of the cyclist's shoe.
When attaching the cyclist's shoe to the step-in or clipless pedal via the cleat, the cyclist moves the shoe obliquely downwardly and forwardly relative to the pedal body such that the front end of the cleat engages a front hook or clamping member of the pedal body. Once the front end of the cleat is engaged with the front hook of the pedal body, the cyclist places the rear end of the cleat in contact with a guide portion of the rear hook or clamping member of the pedal body. In this position, the cyclist presses the shoe downwardly against the pedal to cause the rear hook or clamping member to initially pivot rearwardly against the force of a spring to move the rear hook or clamping member to a cleat releasing position. The rear end of the cleat then enters a position opposite a back face of the rear hook or clamping member. Then, the rear hook or clamping member returns under the force of a biasing member or spring so that the rear hook or clamping member engages the rear end of the cleat. This engagement fixes the cyclist's shoe to the pedal via the cleat.
When releasing the shoe from the pedal, the cyclist will typically turn the shoe about an axis perpendicular or approximately perpendicular to the tread of the pedal, using the front end of the cleat as a pivoting point. As a result of this pivoting action, the rear hook or clamping member is pivoted rearwardly against the force of the spring to a cleat releasing position to release the shoe.
With this type of step-in or clipless pedal, the shoe and the pedal are in a state of constant engagement when the cleat clamping is engaged in the cleat clamping members, so the pedaling force can be transmitted efficiently to the pedals. As a result, step-in or clipless pedals are widely employed on racing bicycles used in road racing and mountain bike racing.
Furthermore, with off-road racing the foot must be repeatedly taken off the pedal during cornering and replaced on the pedal after the corner has been exited. Unfortunately, since the racing is performed on unpaved roads, mud clings to the pedals and tends to clog the clamping members. Once the clamping members become clogged with mud, the cleat cannot be engaged in the clamping members, and the shoe cannot be attached to the pedal. Moreover, the mud often clogs the biasing mechanism such that the clamping members may not operate properly.
When a cleat cannot be engaged with the cleat engagement members because of mud clogging, or when the feet are frequently removed from the pedals, the rider must often step on the pedal without the cleat being engaged in the cleat engagement members. Lower speed is a critical problem for a racer. Accordingly, when it is expected that the pedals will become clogged with mud or the shoes will be taken off and replaced on the pedals frequently in this type of off-road race, more and more riders are using ordinary double-sided pedals rather than clipless pedals. Such pedals have no cleat engagement members, but they provide a good grip to the shoes. However, in either case, the cyclist does not have an optimum apparatus for pedaling the bicycle.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle pedal relatively inexpensive to manufacture. This invention addresses these needs in the art, along with other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.